The New Hellblazer
by Johnny Raine
Summary: My name was Namikaze that was until I was left to die in an alley and later found by a man that became my teacher, years later I return to my 'home' as a exorcist, demonologist, and a master of the dark arts. My name is Naruto Constantine and I Am the Hellblazer. M rating because of language.
1. Prologue

_**A.N. I'm working on T.B.S.. And I've changed the graduation age, it's now 15. Also Minato and Kushina are alive and Naruto has siblings.**_

 _ **Xxxxx**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Izumo and Kotetsu were guarding the gates of konoha and just like every other day nothing was happening._

" _Izumo, remind me why did we sign up for this again?" Kotetsu asked while he was sitting down in his chair._

" _We signed up for this because we thought we would see some action." Izumo replied while lazily looking out of the gates to see if anyone was coming, which there wasn't._

" _Well we thought wrong." Kotetsu replied back a little irritated. "If anything this has got to be the easiest job! There is nothing that goes on around here! There are no enemies, travellers, villagers, and there are absolutely no surprises!"_

 _Right after he finished his rant roots and vines shot up out of the ground right in front of the gates and slowly started to open up to show two people, if you could call the second one that anyway. The first was someone that looked familiar to them, he stood at 5 foot 10, he had shoulder length blonde spiky hair and bright blues eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark red tie, a khaki colored trench coat, black pants, and black dress shoes. Pretty normal looking to them._

 _The second 'person' however was VERY strange,he stood at 6 foot 4, he had green skin, red eyes, and he was covered in leaves._

" _Naruto even though I don't approve of what you want to do Constantine wants you to remember to be careful doing what you've been wanting to do for the past 8 years." The green being whispered to the now recognized Naruto Namikaze._

" _I know Swamp Thing I'm not as naive as I used to be and besides I'll be fine, so get back to protecting your green or whatever it is that you do." Naruto whispered back trying to hurry up so he can deal with the guards already._

" _Alright then Naruto this will be the last you see of me for awhile so bye." Swamp Thing said before going into the ground and disappearing to wherever it is he goes._

" _So Kotetsu, Izumo, shouldn't we get going to met my father so we can talk about where I've been for the past 8 years." Naruto stated more than asking now facing them._


	2. Ch1 Preview

_**A.N. I'm going to be doing flashbacks whenever I feel like I should so they can help explain some stuff whenever I feel some past thing needs to be explained and I don't just want someone to mention it. And no this isn't really based off of justice league dark, I'm just writing a story where Naruto was raised by Constantine. Also yes Naruto will have Constantine's habits and I will TRY to get it right.**_

 _ **Xxxxx**_

 _ **Welcome Home Constantine**_

" _So Kotetsu, Izumo, shouldn't we get going to meet my father so we can talk about where I've been for the past 8 years." Naruto stated more than asking now facing them._

 _Xxxxx_

 _Here we can see the forth hokage in his natural habitat, the office facing off against his worst enemy_ _ **ever**_ _, paperwork._

' _I can do this, I can do this!' This is what Minato was thinking while staring at the small stack of paperwork he had left._

' _Just five more to go.' He was thinking until a bird rammed right into his window causing him to look away._

" _That must have hurt." He said before turning back to his paperwork only to see it now five feet tall causing him to break._

" _HHHHAAAAA!" He yelled while forming the signs for a fire style jutsu, that was until someone knocked on his door._

" _Who is it!" He yelled still a bit angry that the paperwork got one over him AGAIN!_

" _It's the guards from the gate." Said the voice behind the door. "We have something important to show you."_

" _Come in." Minato says sighing while going back to sitting in his chair to look at least a bit professional._

 _With their hokage's permission the two guards come into the room bringing Naruto with them. Minato's eyes widen upon seeing his son that's been gone for eight years._

" _Naruto?" Minato says barely above a whisper still in shock._

" _Yup that's me." Naruto said with a bit of a cocky smirk._

 _Xxxxx_

 _ **A.N. Before you go I'm just gonna say thanks for the shitty 'constructive' criticism, guest. But I get it if you don't like a story you get the urge to put a shitty review, but you know what's better? JUST NOT FUCKING READING IT! If you don't like this story then DON'T FUCKING READ IT! There is really no reason to leave a shitty review just because you don't like the PREVIEW and not the chapter. Also I don't like it when people leave a terrible review that doesn't really help, so if you're gonna leave one make sure it helps just a little. Truly yours The Fucking Author.**_


End file.
